Of Vodka And Handcuffs
by TheExplodingPriest
Summary: What happens one night when matt and Mello are drunk? A long ass oneshot that's what.  EXTREME YAOI. NO LIKE, NO READ!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.**

**Warning: Boyxboy/manxman, yaoi, sex, cussing, all-around-sexiness-**

**Dedication: Mellocestious, 'cuz you're like, epic. And you asked me to do this. BE HAPPY I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT.**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night. Raining. Dark. Boring. So to speak, Matt and Mello where both very drunk, very bored men. They sat side by side at the kitchen table in their ratty apartment, passing around a bottle of vodka and previously, rum. And before the rum it was tequila. And after that, Matt realised why he should not challenge Mello to a drinking contest. Mello could hold is alcohol like nobody's business and when he was quite the actor. Matt couldn't tell if the blonde was drunk and acting sober, or if he really was sober. That was, until Mello mentioned penguin porn. "You know what's strange...Penguin porn." The blond had said out of nowhere. Matt was surprised by his outburst and nearly choked on the gulp of vodka he had meant to go down his throat. "Wh-what?" He asked confused, staring at Mello like he was crazy. Mello shrugged. "I'm only speaking the truth." Matt then proceeded to hide the bottle of vodka from Mello, deeming him too drunk to be legal. When he got back he sat back down in his chair next to the blonde. Mello stared at Matt as he approached the table and couldn't help but take notice of how sexy he looked. When Matt sat down, legs spread apart and arms hanging next to his sides. Mello licked his lips. He slowly leaned closer to the slightly drunken Matt, a predatory grin on his scarred face. Matt didn't notice the look on Mello's face or that he was inching closer to him, until he felt something tickle his face and felt a hand on his inner thigh.<p>

He jumped slightly, causing Mello's hand to rest on his crotch. Matt squeaked and tried to move away, but was stopped when Mello grabbed him by the hair. Matt bit back a strangled moan as Mello tugged on his firey red hair. He tried to shove the blonde away, but failed. Quite epicly. "Mel-Mello what are y-you doing? Get...Get away." he muttered, his cheeks bright red. Mello, being the stubborn arse that he was stayed put and started to rub the heal of his hand against Matt's crotch. Matt moaned, growing hard at the blond's touch.

Matt had always liked Mello, ever since they where children. It first started with hatred. Then they had been forced to room together at Whammy's. They slowly started to grow close, and hate each other less as time progressed. After about a year, they'd become inseparable. It stayed like that for a few years. By the time Matt was 10 though, things started changing. He'd seen Mello in a diferent light. Literally, and figuratively. Matt slowly started to notice the subtle things about Mello, the way his hair shone in the sun, the way his eyes sparkled when he had a plan that would evidently, get MAtt's game systems take away. The way his smile lit up his face. It wasn't until Matt was 13 that he realised he loved his best friend.

For seven years, Matt hid his love for Mello. And those seven years of hiding, acting and secrets where about to come crashing down because of a little bit of alcohol. Okay maybe not a little bit, but the point stands the same.

"Mello." Matt hissed, still fighting against the blonde, though his efforts wher halfhearted. "hhm?" Mello looked up at Matt, icy blue eyes darkened by lust. He slowly inched upwards on matt's body, now straddling him, until he made it up to the boys neck where he started sucking on the pulse point. Matt moaned loudly, cursing himself for giving in so easily.

"N-nothing.." He murmered before letting out another loud moan as Mello bit down harshly on his collarbone. "Mel-Mello..." He whined. Mello smirked and started to unbutton Matt's pants. Matt arched his hips forard, desperate for contact with his sexy blond friend.

"Yes Matt?" Mello asked, licking his lips again as he reached inside the redheads pants and boxers making Matt gasp. He wrapped his long leather gloved fingers around his friends hardened length and slowly started to pump it. Matt gasped again and moaned loudly, bucking up into Mello's hand. Mello smirked and squeezed Matt's length.

Matt moaned loudly again and leaned in to kiss Mello passionately. Mello gasped when Mattt forced his mouth open and pushing his talented tongue inside. But before Matt could use it for anything, Mello caught it and started sucking on it lightly. Matt gasped and grabbed onto mello's blond hair, pulling him closer, pressing himself up against his childhood friend. Mello moaned when Matt tugged lightly at his hair making Matt smirk as he pushed Mello back and onto the kitchen table in their small apartment.

Matt continued to kiss Mello, their lips moving in sync together. Matt moved his tongue farther into Mello's mouth, caressing the roof of his mouth and teasing his tongue. Mello moaned and clutched at his dark red locks, tugging and pulling at them.

Matt pushed his knee between Mello's legs and rubbed it against the blond's ever hardening erection. Mello moaned loudly again. Matt smirked into the kiss and engaged Mello's tongue in a heated battle for dominence in which he won. But Mello didn't really care that he had lost for he was too far gone in pleassure to notice.

Mello moaned again as Matt increased the pressure his knee was applying to his erection and ran his hands up Matt's shirt. Matt smirked again and pulled back, away from mello leaving the blond laying there dazed and panting. Mello whined at the loss of contact. Matt stood up and slowly started to strip.

Mello licked his lips as Matt entirely too slowly took of his striped shirt, revealing a well muscled chest and abdomen. Mello let out a strangled moan as Matt started to unbutton his jeans, smirking sexily. As soon as Matt had his ribbed jeans unbuttoned, he slowly slid them down revealing a pair of black and red striped boxers. Mello licked his lips once again as he saw the bulge previously hidden behind his friends extremely tight skinny jeans, only moments before.

"C'mere..." Mello purred in a seductive, lust filled voice, beckoning Matt with a finger. Matt smirked and stepped closer to Mello, kicking the garments he'd previously removed haphazardly across the apartment. Once Matt got close enough, Mello grabbed him by the hip and pulled him into a needy, passionate kiss. Matt moaned softly as Mello's skilled tongue entered his mouth, deepening in which Matt yet again, dominated.

In all the years Mello had known Matt, he'd never have thought this redheaded gamer would be the one to dominate him. But he also didn't expect to fall for said lazy ass, redheaded gamer. Well, you learn something new about yourself everyday dont you?

It was a warm summer day when they where twelve that Mello realised he loved Matt. They'd gone swimming in the pond nearby Whammy's house orphanage. Mello had jumped in, not expecting the water to be as deep or as cold as it was. He'd dived in and fallen in past his shoulders in the icy water. Matt had laughed at him his adorable-yet admittedly slightly feminine at the time-laugh. Mello remembered growling angrily at Matt, asking him if he would 'just freaking help him out already. Matt only continued to laugh and the hotheaded blond just groaned and tried to climb out of the pond on hus own, only back in and hut hid head on a rock. He fell back into the water with a cry of fear, breathing in as he went under. Matt, hearing the strangled and muffled cries and gurgles comkng from under the water had gracefully and pulled Mello up. He treader water, moving steadily out of the pond and laying his now unconscious friend on the grass. He was panicking slightly as he leaned forward and checked Mello's pulse it was weak, he noticed and leaned forward, opening Mello's mouth slightly and placing his mouth over his friend's and breathing into him. Looking back on it, it should have been awkward for Matt. When Mello had regained consciousness, Matt had expected a slap, but was surprised when he was hugged instead. Then after having released Matt, Mello slapped him upside the head and told him that if he talked him into coming there again, to say goodbye to his pre-pubesent balls.

Matt took no notice that Mello was blushing, and even more so after threatening his manhood.

Mello almost face palmed, mentally scolding himself for thinking about the day Matt had saved his life when said boy was half naked and kissing him passionately at the moment. Matt moaned softly and tugged at the laces on the front of Mello's 'hoe pants' as he called them. Melo groaned in pleasure as Matt's fingers brushed over his clothed arousal, bucking up for more friction. Matt chuckled darkly, pulling back and kissing up Mello's neck.

Mello moaned and moved his hand down to unlace his pants, slipping his hand inside and stroking himself. Matt pulled Mello's hand away from himself, smirking sadistically and leaned in to whisper hotly in his friend's ear. "Ah, ah, ah, I dont remember saying you could touch yourself.." he whispered sadistically, his voice husky. You could practically hear the lust dripping from hiss words and Mello moaned despite himself at the sound of it.

Matt chuckled, the sound low and rough in his throat. Mello whimpered pathetically, looking needily at his surprisingly dominant friend. Matt smirked, lips curving slightly at the corners in an incredibly sexy and arousing fashion. Mello almost came then at the look on Matt's face, but held himself back. Mihael Keehl, no matter how bitchy, needy or aroused as he was, had much more self control than that. Much More.

Matt, still smirking, moved down until his face was level with Mello's crotch and untied the slightly loosened laces of Mello's pants with his teeth. Mello bucked up, moaning loudly as his straining and painful erection brushed Matt's teeth. He moaned again, practically screaming Matt's name.

"Maaaaatt..." Mello called out, back arching and hips bucking of their own accord towards Matt's talented mouth. Matt chuckled darkly and pulled Mello's pulsating member out of uncomfortable and restricting confines of his leather pants. Mello gasped as Matt pressed his thumb down on the tip teasingly. Mello moaned feeling the cool air on his hardened flesh. Matt smirked again and teasingly flicked his tongue over Mello's tip, making the blond groan impatiently.

"Matt..." Melo hissed, anger tinging his hoarse and lust filled voice. He bucked up again, silently begging Matt to just do it already. Matt rolled his eyes at the blond's impatience and took the top of Mello's rock hard organ in his mouth, sucking hard. Mello moaned, entangling his hands in Matt's shockingly bright red locks and pulling him down farther on his length. Matt compiled, taking all of Mello into his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing his head quickly. Mello moaned loudly again, leaning back on his elbow on the kitchen table.

Matt chuckled around Mello, the vibrations making the blond moan loudly and buck up, choking Matt a bit. Matt raked his teeth up the underside of Mello's erection, pulling almost completely off the length in his mouth and biting down on the head before sliding back down to the base. Mello groaned and bucked up, yanking on Matt's shaggy red locks. Matt placed his hands on Mello's inner thighs, preventing the blond from bucking up again.

Mello moaned and tried to buck up as Matt licked around the sides, tip, base and underside of his engorged and throbbing erection, but the hands on his thighs prevented him from doing so. Matt gently started to knead the leather covered flesh making Mello moan wantonly. Matt tugged down Mello's partially removed leather pants the rest of the way as he continued to suck him off. Matt licked the slit and stuck the tip of his tongue inside it making Mello cry out in ecstasy.

"M-ma-aaahh-il!" He cried out as he came hard into Matt's mouth without warning. Matt swallowed as much as he could, sitting back up and licking his lips.

"Mmmm..." Matt hummed, licking his lips again. There a was a small white trail of semen on Matt's chin, which he wiped up with his finger, sucking it clean. Mello groaned, re-hardening at the sight.

"Matt, you fucking piece of shít, fucking fuck me already!" Mello growled, though it came out sounding like a desperate whimper. Matt snickered.

"Be patient, Miheal." Matt said, smirking sexily. His voice was slightly lower and huskier, and to Mello, extremely sexy sounding. Mello groaned at the sound of his real name, glaring at Matt. Mello's blue eyes where smoldering as he glared needily at Matt who only laughed in response.

"What? Getting swore already?" Matt chuckled and resieved a light kick to the stomach from Mello. "Ow..." he groaned. "Keep that up, and I might just tie you up and leave you here." The redhead threatened. He received another kick to the stomach.

"Matt you piece of shit, fuck me already or I swear to God, I will blow your head off!" Mello growled.

Matt laughed breathlessly, but none the less stripped off his clothes and crawled on top of the table.

"Suck." he commanded, holding three fingers out to Mello. Mello blushed slightly more and took them into his mouth, sucking gently.

After a few minutes and Matt's fingers where sufficiently slicked, he spread Mello's leg farther apart and climbed up on the table with him. He smirked at Mello, teasing the others entrance with his index finger.

Mello growled, pushing back against it, trying to force it in. Matt chuckled darkly and roughly shoved it in, making Mello gasp in surprise.

"M-Matt..." the blond panted, pushing back on the finger slightly.

Matt laughed again and leaned over Mello, pressing his chest to the other's. He moved his head closer, mere centimeters away from the others ear.

"Be patient..." he whispered huskily, pushing his second finger in a slowly stretching the other.

Now Mello was in a slight bit of pain, but it wasn't the most uncomroftable thing he'd ever felt.

After being burned alive, having someone's fingers stuck up your ass (for sex no less, just the thought of sex-with Matt no less- made it all the more bareable) didn't phase the mafioso at all. It was only when Matt began to scissor and thrust gently that it began to have a noticable affect on the blond hurricane.

Matt's long fingers worked to stretch Mello slowly, pressing his fingers in and our ot the tight opening in search for that one spot inside the other. He sighed and pressed in the third and final appendage and thrusted harder, changing angles with every move.

Then he hit it. Mello gasped and cried out softly, the sound a wanton whimper as he pushed himself back against Matt's hand, needing to feel that again. Matt's smirk widened and he nodded to himself, as if memorising where the spot was. He winked and Mello and removed his fingers, replacing them with his weeping length and pushing in slowly.

Mello's eyes widened and he groaned, shifting slightly. He clenched his eyes shut, suddenly feeling intense pain. It wasn't like he couldn't handle it, it wsa just that the pain wasn't entirely bad. Mihael Keehl was not a masochist though. He always denied liking pain, but right now, he was willing to scream that he was the world's largest masochist if Matt would just keep moving.

Now Matt was fully sheathed inside his life long best friend, the heat and tightness almost unbreable. Mello whined and shift his hip slightly, staring up at Matt pleadingly, beggint the other to move. The redhead decided that now would be the best time to be a sadisti asshole and stay put. Mello whimpered.

"Matt...f-fucking g-go already!" he demanded arching his back as Matt pulled out and slammed back in. He cried out something unintelligable and wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders. The blond dug his finger nails into the other's shoulder blades, mouth latched onto Matt's neck in an attempt to keep silent. He raked his nails down the soft flesh of Matt's back, arching his hips up to meet Matt's thrusts.

Matt pulled almost completely out again before rolling his hips forward slowly and brushing teasingly against mello's prostate.

"Ah Matt! yes! h-harder!" Mello mewled, bucking his hips up and pushing himself backwards. He was begging and it pleased Matt to no end. So, deciding to give Mello what both of them wanted, he pulled out and slammed back in, repeating the action a few times.

Matt's breath was ragged and slightly strained. his heart was beating hard in his chest and he had never felt more alive. Then the hacker remembered something. He smirked, stopping his now rappid pace and reached behind him.

Mello glared at Matt, whining in impatience. "Matt, what the fuck? Why the hell did you-ooohh..." he trailed off as Matt pinned his hands above him and handcuffed them to the back of a chair whih was pressed against the table.

Matt licked his lips and winked at Mello, making the other blush before picking up again where he left off. The gamer thrusted in rappidly, slamming into Mello's prostate with every thrust, while the other moaned mindlessly.

Mello was too far gone already. The mafioso moaned loudly, pulling at his restraints in an attempt to break free of them and actually _touch _Matt again. He groaned in equal parts frustration and pleasure, arching up against Matt.

"M-Matt~ I-I think Im g-going to- Aaahh!" he mewled loudly, hips bucking of their own accord as he came forcefully. Matt gasped softly as Mello's hot seed poured out between them, slicking their stomachs and chests.

But Matt didn't stop. no, he wasn't anywhere near done yet. He was getting close, he knew it, but decided it'd be fun to see how many times he could make Mello come before he did. Matt continued his assault on mello's prostate, the other quickly re-hardening.

Mello moaned loudly, writhing and bucking rapidly. "M-Matt! A-a-ah! I-Im g-going t-to a-" he ut himself off by biting his lip. Matt had now wrapped his long nimble fingers around Mello's leaking shaft, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Mello didn't stand a chance.

But the scarred man still tried. It took all his self control not to come before Matt again, but completely lost it when Matt licked up his neck.

"Come with me~" the other purred into his ear before coming forcefully into the body bellow him. Mello completely lost it, moaning loudly and coming hard again. The two writhed, vision going white as their cries of pure ecstasy filled the air in the still kitchen.

"Mail!"

"Mihael!" the two called in unison before Matt collapsed on top of Mello. The two where panting heavily, chests heaving with a sheen of sweat and thik layer of semen on their stomachs. Neither cared at the moment.

After Mello had regained his breath and could form coherent speah again, he mumbled softly to Matt, eyes closing with exhasution, "that was...amazing..."

His voice was soft and hoarse from all his moaning. Matt smiled and yawned.

"I know..." he muttered into mello's chest before pulling out of the other and sitting up. He redhaed up and uncuffed Mello, taking the other's wrists and kissing the bruised flesh gently.

Mello smiled tiredly up at Matt, wrapping his arms around Matt and pulling him down for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, filled with love and passion. When it broke, Matt pulled back and smiled at Mello, before laying down on top of the other.

The two fell asleep like that, wrapped in eachothers arms and Matt's head laying on Mello's chest.

~The next morning~

"MATT YOU DUMBSHIT, WE'RE NEVER GOING TO FUCKING BE ABLE TO EAT ON THIS TABLE AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>I had wayy too much fun with the last line. :P This was written for the -reading off of a note card- 'Sexy Mellcestious'. She made me say that. :P anyway, here ya go Dearest~ I hope you enjoyed my freakinshly long, hopefully extremely seksi(got that from you~) lemon~<strong>


End file.
